


Про трубы, бассейн и воду

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Дано: вода, две трубы, бассейн. Найти: почему грустит Наташа?





	Про трубы, бассейн и воду

Есть такие задачи про трубы, бассейн и воду. Там обязательно две трубы. И они наполняют бассейн за четыре часа. А одна первая — за пять. И нужно найти время за которое наполнит бассейн одна вторая труба.  
  
Тони эту задачу никак не может решить. А еще гений. Потому что не понимает всей сути проблемы. Зачем в бассейне две трубы? Почему нельзя оставить только ту, которая нормально работает? Усовершенствовать. Подкрутить кое-где. Будет быстрее. Экономичнее. Наташа?  
  
Не понимает.  
  
Наташа и так и эдак пробовала, потому что ей, выросшей в другой стране (а иногда кажется — в другом мире) все яснее ясного. Там любой закон, любая задача — имитация реальности. Две трубы. Горячая и холодная. Как пример. Горячую могут отключить. В связи с аварией. Или летом на месяц. Когда самая жара. Но это нестрашно. Две кастрюльки на плиту и за полчаса вполне можно накипятить себе на голову. А если есть бак побольше — и целиком помыться. Главное тазик у соседей одолжить, чтоб побыстрее. А в четверг в баню. Так и месяц пролетит — не заметишь.  
  
Хуже, когда холодную отрубают. И хорошо если объявление напишут. И только один стояк отключат. А если оба? Нет, Тони не понять. Так думает Наташа и грустит. И готовит блинчики. Блинчики Тони понимает очень хорошо. Со сметаной. И с клубничным вареньем. Его Тони, оказывается, готов банками есть. Наташе не жалко. Но диатез. И диабет! Так что у них соглашение: варенье только к блинчикам. Но зато — свое, вернее — Наташино. А значит, даже Тор не рискнет оставить Тони без сладкого. Он хоть и бог, но не самоубийца.  
  
Но где-то далеко, за пределами их клубничной идиллии течет проклятая вода. По трубам. Вливается и выливается. И нет покоя, пока однажды Тони не предлагает принять ванную вместе.  
  
А она у него — как бассейн. Размером. Не «Олимпийские резервы», но что-то близкое. Только Тони в ней никогда не моется. Не может, если стоячая вода. Предпочитает душ. Наташа не спрашивает почему. Это как с клубничным вареньем. Было.  
  
Но сейчас они сидят вдвоем в ванной-бассейне. Голые. И воды нет. Тони крутит краники, в трубах рычит натужно кто-то, (Наташа думает, что Клинт. И еще — надо в следующий раз Брюса попросить. Он натуральнее.) и изредка плюется ржавой водой. Другая бы убила, наверное, за такие шуточки, а Наташа — нет. Вот никогда и ни за что. Потому что черт с ними, с трубами. И с бассейнами. И с задачкой этой дурной. Главное — Тони ее понял.  
  
Но про «полтора землекопа» лучше молчать.


End file.
